1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an electronic device including a device body (i.e., a device main body) and a power supply circuitry for supplying electric power to the device body. For example, there is known a computer system as one example of the electronic device. A power supply circuitry of this computer system includes: a transformer including a primary winding and a secondary winding; and a transistor switch coupled to the primary winding of the transformer. Switching of the transistor switch is controlled to execute on/off control for power supply to the primary winding of the transformer. Electric power excited by the secondary winding of the transformer is supplied to a computer body, i.e., a device body. The computer body contains, e.g., a real-time clock and a CPU for executing various programs. That is, the CPU and the real-time clock of this computer system are disposed on a secondary side of the transformer.